


Now

by swanqueengranger



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, They deserve their little blue children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueengranger/pseuds/swanqueengranger
Summary: They had spoken of a family.During the Reaper War, Shepard makes a decision.





	Now

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while ago and since I’m attempting to get my muses to work with me again, I pushed myself to write it. On that note, Reimagined is NOT abandoned btw, I’m still working on it, but I needed my muses to work with me. This was partially inspired by a scene between Rick and Michonne in the Walking Dead. I don’t own either it or Mass Effect or we’d have another game by now. 
> 
> This isn’t beta’ed, so all mistakes are mine.

“It is a prime location for deposition of the capsule, Dr.”

Commander Jane Shepard leaned heavily against the doorframe and watched as Dr. Liara T’soni rolled her shoulders twice and continued typing at the terminal she was working on. She could easily see the strain of sore muscles from across the room.

Liara rarely stopped to rest for more than a few minutes these days. She chose instead to stand scrolling through endless data streams in search of every advantage she could offer and every evacuation route she could find.

Shepard had told her on multiple occasions to take a break. Once it had devolved into an argument when Shepard had threatened to order her to rest. Liara had merely thrown the suggestion of resting back at her. It had effectively ended the argument, but not the worry she had for her lover.

Never the worry.

It was a constant companion anymore even though the war had been going according to plan as much as they could hope. Garrus had called the decisions she and the others leaders were constantly having to make the “ruthless calculus of war”.

“Record the site and bring up the list of other possible locations.”

As she watched Liara swipe through data streams to make decisions on an incomprehensible amount of moving pieces, she knew that calculus didn’t just extend to commanders and primarchs.

“Dr., Agent 83 has missed another report time.”

The sigh left Liara’s lips heavily. Shepard could feel the weight from where she stood across the room.

“Assume the worst, Glyph. Move Agent 83’s duties to the back up for the region.”

Another lost.

The feeling of inevitability rolled through her once more at the implications of the VI’s words. Even as they continued to physically do what they could - Liara behind the scenes as the Shadow Broker and she as the tip of the spear, she just wasn’t sure it was enough. Gods knew she wanted it to be.

She wanted desperately for it to be enough.

It was part of her job to rally everyone to keep fighting. It had always been part of her job as Commander, but now the responsibility was infinitely larger. Hope sat in front of them all and she fought to keep an eye on it at all times despite the constant war inside her gut.

They had never been more united as a galaxy, but the N7 program was thorough in training her for the realities of her job...and her job had always been to see every avenue for defeat.

Through the responsibility to be the face of certainty about the outcome, she couldn’t shake the feeling sometimes that she was racing a clock she just couldn’t outrun. Worlds were burning - millions dying even as she stood there. The reality that she tried recklessly to ignore was that these could be their last days together.

They had spoken of a _family_.

They had envisioned a future with a home and little blue children. A home where Liara would be reading books and publishing papers not orchestrating impossible supply chains and rescue efforts.

A home where Shepard would make sure that her love would laugh freely instead of fighting to hide her tears.

Bedtimes would consist of stories and chasing monsters from closets - not protecting her family from very real ones sneaking through the darkness.

She wanted it desperately.

She had clung to that vision when Liara had shared it during one of their melds. She could feel how desperately Liara had wanted that future; how desperately she had suddenly found herself wanting to see their child growing in her stomach. It had been tempered with sadness, though.

It would be selfish with their responsibilities in this war. 

They’d have time after.

_After_ was something worth dying for. 

But Shepard knew that after may never come.

She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of that beautiful idea of family slipping further away.

“I’ve went over a great deal of my old research for dig sites as possibilities, but you’ve seen more of the galaxy than I have.”

Liara tossed a glance over her shoulder briefly before turning back to the bank of screens in front of her.

“Since you’re standing there, I’d like to know what you think about this project.”

It was a simple statement. It wasn’t particularly overwhelming in its insight into Liara’s personality, but the reminder of the woman Shepard had met so long ago hit home. She felt something twist inside of her and was overwhelmed with a certainty of thought that she so seldom felt in the day to day of her decisions now.

She pushed off of the door frame and in three strides, she pressed herself close to the asari’s back. She could feel Liara’s body respond to her as she pressed her lips to her aural cavity.

“I think you should take a break.”

She felt Liara’s chuckle against her chest as she reached past her to push the data pad Liara reached for further away.

“You want me to stop working?”

The humored yet disbelieving tone caused Shepard to smile as she pressed a kiss to the underside of a blue jawline.

“Uh huh.”

She dropped another kiss further along the column of the neck that was suddenly exposed to her. When Liara tilted her head away to give her more access, she pressed her lips softly to the newly exposed skin in the win she was being gifted.

“You want me to stop trying to plant the seeds for the foundation of the future going forward?”

She knew the tactic and she knew Liara knew that it worked well. But this time, even the reminder of what was on their shoulders couldn’t shake the determination Shepard felt. When Liara didn’t push her away, but instead pressed her body back into her, Shepard kissed her collarbone softly.

“I can think of another way to build for the future.”

She knew Liara’s body with an intimacy she had never shared with another and recognized the moment the meaning of her words registered. Liara tensed slightly against her and Shepard stepped back to let her turn slowly in her arms.

Her eyes were questioning when they were face to face - already searching Shepard’s own for an answer to an unformed question.

The silence stretched for only a few moments, but it was heavy with intent. When Liara’s eyes watered from what she found there, Shepard merely tilted her head and smiled.

“Shepard.”

Her name was exhaled softly. She knew without a doubt that Liara was completely aware of her desire.

A baby.

Even if they may never live to see it.

_Their_ baby.

Liara faltered for only a second before she closed the distance between them. Her touch was gentle when she laid her hand against Shepard’s cheek, eyes continuing their silent conversation. 

She knew that Liara tended toward hesitation in assumptions about their future. At first she had thought it was a left over trait from a childhood that produced the shy archaeologist she had once been. After Cerberus, she had assumed it was because she was afraid of being left alone again. She had thought of questioning why during any of their melds, but Shepard had her own wounds. Prodding them wouldn’t allow them to move forward and so she had chosen to give love and certainty instead.

Now would be no different. 

“I want our family.”

Liara sucked in a breath at the declaration. It trembled against her chest when she exhaled. Despite her conviction from seconds before, Shepard felt a bout of uncharacteristic uncertainty at the confession.

Perhaps she had pushed too far. Maybe she was being too selfish after all.

“If you want it that is. I mean, I know it’s not ideal, but...”

The words died on her lips when Liara surged forward to press a kiss against them. She pulled back to whisper a breathy, “Yes” before claiming Shepard’s lips once more.

She felt her chest expand with warmth as Liara pulled her closer and as Shepard reached for the zipper of her lab coat, she was surprised to feel the slight tremble of her fingers. When Liara’s hand closed over her own, Shepard raised her eyes to an understanding gaze. Gently, she pushed the coat apart allowing Shepard to lean in and shrug her out of it.

When they met again in a passionate kiss, Shepard couldn’t help but return the smile she felt on Liara’s lips.

They had now.

And _now_ was something worth living for.


End file.
